OTP Day 7 Challenge!
by Sigyn Laufeyson
Summary: Day Seven, Laughter: Your OTP making each other laugh. Jokes? Stories? Tickle fights?


"Just relax, please?"  
I nodded I would try.  
He linked his arm with mine and led me into the Great Hall was this Vahalla? Was this what all the stories were about? If it were the stories did not do it justice. This place was to amazing to ever be described correctly to my ancestors.  
I looked at Loki who looked amazing and looked every bit like a Golden-God. From his armor to his helmet which was also his crown, I gather because all the men in the Royal Family were wearing their helmets. I looked at Loki's golden helmet and as amazing as it was it looked nothing like the horned helmets in my village on Midgard, those horns looked like the horns of cattle. Loki's real helmet looked like the horns of a ram.  
The first thing I gathered I had to do was bow to Odin dipping my knee; putting my fist on my opposite shoulder; and bowing my head to gain my future father-in-law's approval.  
Even though he didn't like me much I hoped he could see I was trying. I looked up at him no change. I shifted uncomfortably to say he intimidated me would be such an understatement.  
Soon his glare was broken as Loki stepped between us he smiled down at me and offered me both hands. I took them and got up.  
As he led me away from the throne he staying between mine and Odin's gaze.  
"Well, he doesn't like me too much."  
"Who?"  
"Your father."  
"You showed him up."  
"How could I possibly do that?"  
He showed me my own cut hand, "This." He followed the rough healing cut on my hand, "wasn't supposed to happen."  
"What do you mean?" My eyebrows hoisted, "I wasn't supposed to share my blood."  
"No." He answered and then explained you supposed to decline the offer."  
But then I would have had to go back to Midgard; back to my village; back to nothing."  
Loki shook his head, "You may have been born on Midgard but you are an Asguardian and you will be my future wife you have never been nothing."  
"I'm what?"  
"You've never been Nothing."  
I shook my head, "Before that."  
"The whole Midguardian...Asguardian thing?"  
"No."  
"AH" He said like he finally understood me, "You must mean-" He flashed a smile before a loud boom echoed of the walls around us.  
I jumped taken off guard, "What was that?" I asked trying a calm my heart. back down into my chest.  
"Father, must be hungry."  
Loki led me to the banquite area which were a series of long wooden tables stretched out end to end with the Asguardians and me sitting on one side and the servants serving the food to us from the other side.  
I sat between Loki and his brother, Thor, I must have looked out of place sitting between the two princes and to yell the truth I felt out of place.  
As soon as we were seated beside one other I leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I will."  
He looked at me and smiled.  
"I mean, I did when I took my vows to be your priestess, why wouldn't I now?"  
He leaned towards me to kiss me when we were stopped by a plate of food being sat in front of each of us with the wine barrier following close behind.  
I expressed my "Thanks" to the servants as they passed by the wine barrier smiled and nodded and I don't know it could have been jealousy or simply boredom but soon there was a low, bustling roar that caught my attention and I saw a viper rise out of the pitcher. The servant dropped the pitcher immediately causing the snake to slither out and vanish in a puff of black smoke.  
Thor. who sat watching this all transpire, tipped and looked into his empty goblet, "Loki," Thor said his voice on the edge of sadness and regret.  
"What?"  
"What a waste of good wine."  
"Wasn't me." He protested trying to look as disinterested as possible.  
"Really?" Thor argued, "There is another Sorcerer here."  
"Must be." Loki shrugged and starred at his food with a mixture of sadness and regret, "I'm not very hungry." Loki wiped his mouth with a napkin and with a last sip of his wine and got up.  
Even though I was very hungry I still got up to follow him.  
"I'm usually not like this."  
"Just relax, please?"  
Loki gave me an amused look.  
"I already like you. You don't have to try so hard."  
"One more?" He asked but he didn't wait for my answer before he pulled a rose from thin air. the rose was a tiny little thing with a tight spiral.  
I laughed at the sweet gesture but he may have taken it the wrong way because before I could take the flower the bloom got larger.  
"It's beautiful."  
"Compared to your beauty it's just a flower."  
Shameless flirting? I asked myself as I took the now transformed rose.  
"Will you walk with me?"  
"Always." I giggled in response.


End file.
